(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for moving a container from a standing position to a dump position. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanism mounted on a refuse collection vehicle for lifting a container from a standing position at one side of the vehicle to an inverted position over the vehicle for dumping the contents of the container into a receiving chamber on the vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior mechanisms for lifting and dumping a container into a refuse collection vehicle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,849, 3,910,434 and 3,773,197. Such prior mechanisms are of relatively complex construction and require a relatively long period of time for operation thru the dumping cycle.
As will be appreciated from the following description of the present invention, the dumping mechanism of the present invention can be actuated through its dumping cycle in a relatively short period of time as compared with prior mechanisms. Furthermore, the present mechanism is of relatively simple construction and occupies a relatively small longitudinal space behind the cab of the refuse collection vehicle. Other objects and advantages of the present mechanism relative to the prior art will be apparent from the detailed description which follows.